


Raphael The Sage (Part I) ~The Raphael´s secret

by HelenofTroy



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenofTroy/pseuds/HelenofTroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael, the Sage. The Uriel´s twin, and her unknown fight vs Lucifer, her most Eldest Brother, and her bond with Michael.<br/>While the Alex´s childhood, Raphael had arrived to Mallory in order to protect the only community which remained pure in God´s order, keeping  that in secret by Divine Decree from the rest of her siblings.<br/>Lucifer in silence was feeding from on the last bastions of faith, taking the most sacrets places, but his arrogance whispering "Blind, siblings all you are blind" was heared by God and Raphael, while in the Earth the war between men and Angels was raged.<br/>The fight between Raphael and Lucifer had the most highest price ever for an archangel.<br/>The last Raphael´s memory in her previous life had been for Michael and in her next one would be for him too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raphael The Sage (Part I) ~The Raphael´s secret

**Author's Note:**

> Michael: "do you know what i´ll miss if ever we fall?"  
> Raphael: "why do you say that, brother? We are Archangels, we have to Father, we never will fall.  
> Michael: "what i most will miss if that thing would happen would be your courage, Raphael, and your calm at same time. From all our siblings, you are the only one who brings to me the storm and too the peace, when my faith is lost, you remaind always there, ready for make born the mine again".  
> Raphael "then i promisse to you that my voice always will be with you, in your most darkness dream, my voice will be your guide, Michael, our bond will prevail beyond the Earth, beyond the own Heaven, our bond with Father, our blood, is not the only thing that make us siblings, but the Love, Michael, the Love. ". 
> 
> (After the First War´s heaven, when Lucifer was banished by Michael).

-You Won´t Enter-Raphael covered her ears, but was too much late....  
The Heaven that they had met now was breaking up in pieces, after the Lucifer´s betrayal. 

The Michael´s voice resounded like never before in heaven, in froint of God´s White Doors . Lucifer had defated the rest of Archangels, and was trying to enter in Father´s House. 

But the light around the Father´s House was too much dazzling for him.  
And Michael won´t have piety, Raphael learned this, when she look them fight finally. The Michael´s Empyrean Steel pierced the shadow of Lucifer, who screamed of pain, falling to his knees. The Fight was being so overwhelming and daunting, that the whole sky had stopped to see how Son of the Morning was fighthing against his only brother unbroken, Michael, the Right of God. 

The natural war between the fallen angels against the God´s soldier stoped their fight, just for presence how Michael was giving his own power for save the God´s Door. Raphael would be the next one, if Michael would fail. 

-I will be the next one, but i won´t can Stop Lucifer, if Michael does not can -she said, looking to Gabriel, wounded in the white palace´s stais near of her. Raphael approached to Gabriel and touched his dark wings , saying the Words "i´m the Word, heal with it, brother", her tears falled over the Gabriel´s chest, who bit a bit opened his eyes, but the next Lucifer´s scream make to all them look to the ceaseless battle.

-He´s invincible , Raphael -Uriel said to her, extending her arm toward her. Raphael took her twin Uriel´s arm, but she said finally -"is Michael who is invincible, not Lucifer, by his Faith in Father ".  
Raphael left the white stairs, while she closed her eyes, looking the battle between Michael & Lucifer in her head. 

-"Remember, Michael, who you are, Lucifer was wrong. He never was the First one for God, but you´re. And remember , my i promise to you , my voice always will be with you, in your most darkness dream, my voice will be your guide, Michael, our bond will prevail beyond the Earth, beyond the own Heaven, our bond with Father, our blood, is not the only thing that make us siblings, but the Love, Michael, the Love". 

-My Angels , attack now, with my Star, my Morning -Lucifer opened his two white and golden wings, while the morning, the awakening was arriving, and with it his power. The Awakening had been his mother and begetter, and Father had chiseled to him from the golden night, in the perfection. Michael closed his eyes, then, dazzled, while released the Lucifer´s neck after hurting him with his sword in his side, receiving the Raphael´s message.  
Michael understood and kneeled before the Father's house, looking first to Raphael, who next to the White Doors, looked to Michael full of fear, the whole universe was there, supporting to Michael, or giving their power to Lucifer. 

There was no time, there was no humanity, or mortality. Just there was. There was only good and evil, embodied in two fierce warriors, in two archangels. 

-"It´s the time!-all them heard, the sweet and several Father´s voiced sounded, clear, through the palace´s walls, clouds, constellations, of each tear shed for every good angel fallen in the battle against Lucifer.  
All them stayed in silence. The Fallen Angels then were struck, and the pain from their betrayal pierced their minds. Raphael screamed of pain, how they always in harmony they had come to this war?  
-Why Brother? -she asked to Lucifer, who laughed with anger after hear the Father´s voice. 

The silence of every angel was broken by his evil laugh, for the Lucifer´s arrogance. At same time, the pain of Michael sounded calling to every angel, losing his own strenght in his calling, his blue eyes made born a new blue light, that stoped to the fallen angels who climbed by the endless Lucifer´s golden winds. "Hear me, i´m the Archangel Michael, siblings, Who is Like God"? I´m the God´s sword , and the sword chose the light, chose to God ". All them had heard his calling less Lucifer, blinded in his own arrogance.  
-Yes, Father, it´s time for that you give me what I claim you. i am not asking you, i´m demanding this to you. The Awakening is mine, i´m the Morning Star, i´m your own Light, Father, you gave me that when you make me-suddenly something stoped him, and her two wings were detached from his body...and the cries of his acolytes began to fall of its own light, until the Earth, screamed with a monstruous voice "Lucifer, help us, brother".

 

The Lucifers blonde hair was then stained with his own blood, and he whispered "No, no, no" his own light was hurting him, what was happening?.  
Lucifer tried to reach Michael, who was standing on the big stairs & shook his head. In his eyes there was not white, just red..the God´s rage. Michael was gone, that God who was inside his body, or that was what Lucifer understood. But all had been in vain, Lucifer lost in his own pain by his wings lost, his source´s power, couldn´t see to Michael anymore. He was blinded by his own light, who was leaving him, almost drowning him, and he was deaf by all his own angels fallen´s voices of pain "Father forgive us".  
But Father never would forgive them. 

-How....ahhh-Lucifer´s felt then in his chest the two Michael´s swords piercing him . A pain who was hurting him since his own heart, that started in his head, and It was spreaded like God´s love was spreaded in all His divine beings on heaven, with the Word, and he then understood that all was ended. 

-How is this possible? Michael! Michael where are you? -screamed Lucifer-if you even have moved-said Lucifer, and in his face, a painful expression turned his evil heart in a unlucky one. The two white Lucifer´s hands, with his typical gold inlaid precious stones in them, pulled from his body, the two Michael´s swords. 

-Mmmh, mmh...why? -and now the Lucifer´s arrogance was lost in middle of all the fallen angels, who were screaming-Michael, why He made me this? Why he put on me this power, this beauty, if he always knew that i would betray him?? Why he never loved me, Michael! i want see you, by last time, Michael! i have your swords in my hands, you don´t have honour in face me now, Michael? Because was God who is killing me, not you Michael. He controll you Michael and is destroying me. 

Then, Michael in silence said "Yes, Father it´s time". The Michael´s will was unbroken, but his heart was broken by the pain of this brother who he loved so much and whom he was advicing about his vanity, when Lucifer very often was looking himself in every fountain, in every river on the Earth, "look at me, Michael am i not beautiful"? ....then Michael with his power of prediction saw the monster that he was meant when Lucifer was telling those things....  
-You must stop brother-Michael was adivicing him but the only Lucifer answer was : "oh Brother, thanks, i knew that only you could see it, Michael, you are the second most cutest after myself, look my jewels".  
Something was going bad with Lucifer since long time ago. All the Michael´s reproaches to his vanity , were heard like praise for him...but was not Father´s fault, was the own Lucifer´s blindness in his vanity. and that monster of long dark shadow...he would have a day instead his long and golden wings, and claws instead those white hands full of jewels. Only Michael noticed of that in those endless evenings when he was keeping the Heaven. Father always was worried for his most oldest son. Michael always has been the Lucifer´s shadow since his own birth with Gabriel.  
But Lucifer admired to Michael and Raphael while he despised to Uriel and Gabriel. 

-They are not beautiful, they don´t understand the Word, as you don´t , Michael-Lucifer very often was telling to Michael, giving circles around him-join me, Michael and we´ll take all the power and the Father´s beauty.  
-What are you saying? -Michael had cornered to Lucifer the first time that he dared to say that-He´s Father. Please, Lucifer, come back with us, why are you here living alone? come back with us, your family.  
Michael pointed to his tower, but Lucifer smiled, closing his eyes : Am i not beautiful, Michael? Nobody will can match my Beauty ever, for that i can not live with my siblings? Haha! don´t make me laugh, Michael. All them hate me, by that. i live with my favourites as Father make.  
-Blind, all you-screamed Michael, while scared, the angels who were sorrounded to Lucifer hided, behind his leader´s golden wings. 

Lucifer nodded, while looked to Michaelleft him, angry. When Lucifer was watching in silence to Michael, every day, even while his Star in the Morning was keeping the heaven he was always looking to Michael, loving him, feeling envy him, wanting end with him instead with his Father...the Lucifer´s feelings towards Michael were multiple, until the point of look his own face in the waters of the Sea and answer to himself "Sure i´m more beautiful than Michael" ? 

And the thing was...that to every angel questioned by Lucifer did not let him an answer clear. Michael was the first for God, not Lucifer. His wisdom, his beauty...  
Michael was phisically opposite to Lucifer. His long wings, always closed, were a strange mix between green and white. Michael was the only archangel twin , different from the rest of them. His hair was more darker than the Lucifer´s , his eyes more blue, his face more perfect yet....his expression full of a coldness and a sweetness mixed that confused to him...Michael was the perfect one. he was named between all his brothers, in the Seven heavens the "God´s sword". 

Michael and his long dark braids in his hair, always serious, always looking to every angel´s behavior, dressed with his red cape, always next to Raphael, were the Father´s favourites, not Lucifer, for much that Father was proud from his beauty. 

And now, Lucifer and his cruel rebellion had been crushed by the same Archangel who tried save him from his own vanity once. 

-Michael! Don´t you dare to let me know...-he screamed. 

Lucifer, drowned in his own blood golden, started to spit black blood, with multiple seizures.

-Michael has started-screamed next to him, Raphael-who took the Lucifer´s head.  
-Sister, sister -Lucifer took the Raphael´s arms, does not waching anything, just feelign his presence. 

His form was turning, her golden skin was turning to dark, to ashes almost. 

-I, Michael, exile to you, Lucifer, because you are not worthy of sharing our Father´s love, our Father´s word and you don´t understand anything more than your own vanity. You will lost your beauty, your rank, your site in this Heaven and in this Family. You are not Father´s Son and we are not your siblings anymore. Your only siblings just will be those who followed you and praised you for free, promoting your vanity, forgetting who is God. 

Then, Michael took his lance and he plunged into the heart of Lucifer, placing his foot on his chest-when the men exist you will be there, trying tempt them, but you never will win, because i will be there, too as i was my whole life, looking you. 

Raphael looked them in pain. Was not Lucifer who was dieying, but Michael´s heart. The Strong Archangel lost two tears who falled in Lucifer´s face and burned it, while the Star of the Morning left his body, and what left of Lucifer was a strange corpse that creeps along the ground, again and again, screaming of pain, trying to raise Michael pathetically, while his voice turned in a distorted voice, almost from a vermin´s one.  
-Michael don´t -Gabriel, hurted yet, wanted stop Michael, but his twin looked him with such several look that Gabriel was horrified. 

-Oh...oh no....-Lucifer´s skin started to change then, his angelic form disspeared bit a bith¡, his face, his long golden curls dissapeared into the way of a scaly head, topped by a crown of malice, black. The jewels from his hands, not there were just two chains that held their claws, the rest of his body was hidden by his own ugliness. 

-Tell me brother, Michael am i not beautiful now? -said the voice, while Michael, knelt down and threw his spear at the bottom -"Why Lucifer, why? why this had to end in that way? I loved you, as Father did, your heart is the mine, you were an archangel once, you were loved never forget this" -Michael embraced the horrible Lucifer´s skin, and chained his feets too just before pushing him and throw him into the abyss.

Michael then, broke up himself, looking how many angels were falling with his brother, turned in a monster, to the dark sea, that was waiting by him. 

Michael covered his face with his hands covering the crying in the most inconsolable grief than any Archangel could ever have.  
-Oh brother, brother....no, no -Michael closed his eyes and only saw his good moments with Lucifer, when he was born, in the silence looking his eyes by first time, in the darkness, how felt the Lucifer´s morning light, welcoming to him and Gabriel to life , how Lucifer has been the first one in give to him, when he was alone, feeling cold, ... his hand....he had been a kind of father for Michael once...his brother. 

-You have me, brother, you have to all us, was Father´s will-said Raphael.  
-It was sister? It was Sage? -Michael asked to her, lost in his tears, while Uriel and Gabriel touched his head.  
-Remember what i said to you before and i repeat now, Michael-Raphael said- i promisse to you that my voice always will be with you, in your most darkest dream-then she huged to Michael, while the rest of the Heaven cried too, by the lost of who had been their most beutiful and good archangel once. Lucifer, turning now in the Devil, the creature that would embodie his vanity against God forever. As Lucifer tried to tempt Michael for betray God he would make the same with the men, and God would let it, because all the men should to be tempted when they would exist and they would have to choose, as Michael had done"....

Raphael opened his brown eyes in the gloom, she had been sleeping under an old tree, near for that village named Mallory again. But her dream always was the same.  
The First war on Heaven, and the lost of Lucifer, the same one that now was making use of the only gift that Father had left in him, the power of the temptation, for test the men, that they felt that God would create one day, and that had created the most beautiful Earth, but too such pain on it...such rivers of blood as they in the same heaven.  
Raphael has been sent to recover the faith of those little choosen people that yet there was faith, while her most oldest brother , Lucifer was trying to destroy. 

Raphael arrived to Mallory then, and found a man, tilling the soil. the fields were empty, just that strange man was there. Raphael lowered the white hood from her long tunic. 

-Hail to you-she said laughing. His voice was soft, her face beautiful, so white, crowned by her dark hair...the man looked to her with a lovely smile.  
-Welcome to Mallory...-he said-are you ok? 

the sound of that man voice disturbed the Raphael´s mind, while a second. and the vision of Michael crying by the Lucifer´s fall make her faint. 

When Raphael woke up, the black face of his gentle savior offered to her water. 

-Don´t worry i´m Jack, you are in my house, in Mallory-the man said to Raphael, offering to her the water, that she rejected.  
-No, sorry, i came here because i´m searching to someone-Raphael said. 

-Yes, i know-said the man removing his straw hat, sitting next to her-in this times of war, everyone who get scape is searching to the family.  
-Yes, thanks, Jack-said Raphael, searching her little lance in her back. 

-Oh this is a paceful community, lady, your weapons are behind that door-he said pointing to her in direction to a great door.  
-Oh thanks-Raphael said, feeling herself strange, that strange man...she felt a pain in her head...that was not normal in her archangel condition.  
-I´m looking out to my brother, his name is Michael there is someone named like that here? -Raphael asked taking his water. 

-Oh well there are lately such new people of all the religions coming here, lady-he said-Michael is a name very usual.  
-Yes , i guess-she said, looking the water. Suddenly the silence between them was worst than a war´s shout. 

The black man smiled to her with malice and apparent gentleness, when something disctract both of them, and something turned on out. 

-Is that a fire? -she asked looking by the window, and looking to Jack´s face noticed that she had came very late to Mallory.  
-The message has been brought to him already by your most oldest brother do you understand Raphael or maybe are you Uriel? -said Jack-i´m your brother´s prophet. i know that you are Raphael or Uriel by the fire. just the presence of one of those who were present in his fall would turn on the Hell´s flames than everyone of them are meant to take as the God´s flames. 

-They never, never will take the flames like something own of God, being of Lucifer´s , i won´t let him-said Raphael  
-But once in the Heaven, God let to the angels chose, and they elected to Michael over Lucifer, don´t you think that now is fear that they have the opportunity of chose between your message or your brother Lucifer? -Jack said, looking to Raphael. 

She looked with pain the glass of wine that she was holding. 

-I will make deal with you in his name, Raphael,-said the prophet-drink the water, if you have real faith in God, and in your brothers & sisters, you must know how they will take care from the Chosen one and will win this war. This fight won´t be with swords, but is a faith´s war, Raphael, because both know that you´re Raphael. Drink the Lucifer´s water, give to him your powers, take the mortality, chose life a mortal life and i will let you live in Mallory a consecrated life dedicate to guide to anothers by God´s path not to Lucifer´s . Maybe with your faith this fire can to be of God´s in the end. 

-How does my brother dare of set conditions?-Raphael asked with anger.  
-The last leader just has died one day ago-said Jack smiling-they don´t even remember when i turn off the fire, the people look always the fire burn, they see what i want that they see, the fire has been turned off all this years, i couldn´t risk by the humans wrong percepction the true fire´s presence, you know? 

-What are you saying, that they must die just for please Lucifer? -Raphael screamed, throwing the water.  
-Oh sure that you´re not the Michael´s twin instead Uriel´s ? -Jack smiled closing his eyes, when the water appered in the Raphael´s glass again. 

-Well, is time for stop pretending-said the prophet-every five years one leader has been killing himself, until now all them were men. In God´s name, the fire that is not really turned on but that they think that it is, is seen by the 8balls too. While the men keep their path with Lucifer he won´t fail to them neither. That´s the Father´s difference, he left to Lucifer fall and not even gave to him another chance. 

-There is not chance for who betray to Father-said Raphael-and my brother is nothing but a monster-said Raphael-i never will make a deal with him. 

-Oh yes, you will do it. Because if not, i will turn off the fire that you really are watching burn, because you were who has turned on, with your presence here, and every human will be killed by the fallen angels. You chose, Raphael. 

Raphael looked to the heaven, lost, and later to the fire.  
-But if i drink this, i will be I will be deceived in my turn-she said- i won´t remember anything.  
-And nobody will remember to you, Raphael not even your siblings, but surely you never will see to any of them, they´re very bussy in this war. Mallory is nothing. 

-I will be tested, and i will be free in the end, i will turn the Lucifer´s fire in God´s -she said and drunk the the crystal clear water.

Jack smiled, while the dream covered to Raphael, which power left her, and her wings too in a dream where she would come back to see his favourite brother, Michael in the Heaven, and while her sister Uriel, was strocking her dark hair.  
Between all the archangels, Raphael was the only one in have honey eyes. But was not Uriel who was strocking her hair, but a girl named Harper when she opened her eyes. 

-Laurel, wake up, today is the election from the new leader-she said-the prophet said that yesterday, before leave-you has been sick the whole day , you need take something. take some of soap is in the table. 

Then Laurel, rose from the bed carefully, and went to the toilet where she looked in the mirror and touch her face, while Harper started to prepare the breakfast. Like when they were little girls.  
Laurel couldn´t forgive those memories, her mother already dead, his absent father her whole childhood...this time she would be the leader of Mallory, her faith was mature and her decision already taken.  
She cried by a while, but when she got elected in the religious comunnity of Mallory as leader, she sailed a fate for what she was meant since her birth. 

What she never would guess is that she hadn´t born in the Earth and that her mother was not named Laurel as herself, becaue all those memories, all her life was a lie.Laurel never could have guessed that she had born in the heaven. And less that her favorite brother will come very soon to see her again, in five years. 

-The Chosen One would be so proud of you, Laurel-said Wes to her after her new appointment-you are the first woman in to the Mallory´s leader, you are so sage-Wes said, when all between tears kissed in signal of respect her cheeks. 

While the fire continued burning , all was ok.  
Cal Jones was resting in peace, the last leader. a Great man of family with 4 sons. Now would be the Laurel´s turn, but the word "sage" make her feel like in home, like if she would have had a previous life before that.

**Author's Note:**

> The English is not my first lenguage, sorry by my several mistakes.


End file.
